experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Day 36
Synopsis build a mock-pistol out of snow and hands it over to who uses it to "threat" the guards. The female prisoners practiced a dance performance in their cell. The daily test was to get the gummy-bear bait from armed mousetraps. arranges prisoner's unauthorized mail between the male and female cells by tying a sock to a prearranged string. got the side of her head shaved by and the number 102 drawn onto it as tattoo. The prisoners play penguins in the yard. was in hysteria and tried to knock out the door of the male cell. Later practiced lock picking on their storage container with assisting for show. Appearances * Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Ivan Urvantsev * Prisoner 108 - Igor Grigoryev * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Pavel Rabotkin Test The test consists of armed mouse traps with a gummy-bear as bait. was first. On her first three attempts she pulled away before anything could happen. On her fourth attempt, however, the was hit by the mousetrap which got catapulted away with the bait. A guard collected the mouse trap and offered her the bait for taking. did two practice attempts before trying to get the bait. Similar to Prisoner 103, the mouse trap hit him and was catapulted away with the bait. He was allowed to take the bait, too. did a little show, but tried to get the bait in earnest on her first attempt. She was hit by the mousetrap, but she did not pull back immediately, so the mousetrap moved only a little bit. When she tried to take the bait, the mouse trap was glued to it and even some shaking did not make it fall. A full swinging motion finally rewarded Prisoner 102. put his fingers down in a way which ensured that he got hit, but on the half way point. Then he separated the mouse trap from the bait with a swinning motion. used a similar approach. In the second round, triggered the trap. did several fake attempts before he got hit when aiming for the bait. and got hit deliberately and took the bait. triggered the trap and the mouse trap was catapulted away. In the final round, triggered the trap and took the bait. got hit and the mouse trap was catapulted away. triggered the trap. and got hit deliberately. Punishments * had to do 10 squads at the 15:00 roll call. When she mimiced guard Ivan's pacing and was unable to return to her spot unnoticed, she had to do another 25 squads. * had to do 20 pushups with clapping. Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 18:27: Photo Guard is entertained * Black Elephant on VK at 18:32: Video teaches how to earn credibility and explains how to build "roads" * Black Elephant on VK at 19:00: Video building a gun and a handgranate out of snow * Black Elephant on VK at 19:30: Video The prisoners were offered to pull out the delicious things from the mousetrap ... Caution! It hurts! * Black Elephant on VK at 21:07: Photo showing her 102-tattoo on the side of her head * Black Elephant on VK at 21:27: Video knocks on the grate at the male cell with his foot * Black Elephant on VK at 22:17: Video Master class on hacking locks by * Black Elephant on VK at 22:47: Day 36 Digest * Black Elephant on VK at 00:06: Intermediate voting results : 760; : 660; : 500; : 440; : 200 Videos File:Как заработать авторитет в тюряге|How to earn credibility in a jail File:Испытание...мышеловками!!!|Test ... with mousetraps File:Пушка из снега!|A cannon made out of snow! File:108-ой выбивает решетку в камере| knocks on the grate at the male cell File:Как взломать замок?|How to crack a lock? File:Эксперимент 12 - День тридцать шестой. Дайджест|Experiment 12 - Day thirty-sixth. Digest File:Day-36_voting.jpg|Voting on Day 36 References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}